


Lost in Paradise

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Floor Sex, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sussex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sebastian sa di aver urlato nel sonno quando si sveglia seduto nel letto. È madido di sudore, nudo. E poi, una mano, quella di Victor, che si posa leggiadra e timida sulla sua spalla e da lì scende. Sulla schiena, sul fianco, andando a morire sulla coscia, nuda e bollente. Victor non dice nulla. Non dice Va tutto bene, Era solo un incubo, Non era realmente qui o altre cazzate del genere. Victor non dice mai nulla e Moran ama tutto questo, perché si sente libero, privo di qualsivoglia pressione.<br/>-"Hai mai fatto sesso su una spiaggia?" domanda Sherlock a bruciapelo a John. Sono seduti su uno scoglio, lo stesso dove il pomeriggio precedente si erano seduti Victor e Sebastian. Solo che non lo sanno. A Sherlock non interessa molto sapere se John abbia mai fatto l'amore su una spiaggia. Perché gli importa relativamente del passato di John. Ciò che importa realmente al detective è il suo futuro, il loro futuro assieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Paradise

La porta della veranda è aperta e la leggera brezza che sale dal mare la fa sbattere di tanto in tanto. Una, due… cinque volte. Un tempo, questo rumore fastidioso e ripetitivo avrebbe urtato Sebastian. Avrebbe preso a calci la porta fin quando questa non avrebbe finito per rimanere chiusa per sempre. O rotta del tutto. Per andare sul sicuro, molto probabilmente avrebbe estratto la sua Sig dalla fondina e avrebbe sparato a quella cazzo di porta fino a quando non si fosse trasformata in un Gruyere di legno laccato di bianco.

 

Ma adesso è diverso. Ogni cosa lo è. Certo, la tentazione di prendere la rivoltella e sentire il brivido di piacere scuotere il suo corpo solo per il gusto di tenere il ferro tra le mani e rovesciare tutti i proiettili contro quella porta del cazzo è ancora molto forte. Ma Sebastian si trattiene.

Perché non possiede più una pistola.

Perché Victor disapproverebbe.

Così si limita a prendere un'ampia boccata di fumo dal sigaro che tiene tra le labbra accaldate, riempiendosi bene i polmoni e lasciandosi scaldare dai ricordi di una vita fatta di adrenalina, pericolo, peccati.

La porta sbatte ancora.

Proprio quando il ricordo di Jim Moriarty fa una breve apparizione davanti ai suoi occhi. Come ogni santissimo giorno.

"Ciao, boss" sussurra Sebastian, prima di prendere una sedia in ferro battuto, lì sulla veranda, e usarla per bloccare quel fastidioso rumoreggiare.

Ora la porta non sbatte più.

Ora l'immagine sbiadita di Jim Moriarty non c'è più.

 

 

§§§

 

 

È agosto e Sebastian non se n'è ancora andato da lì. Ormai sa che non lo farà più. Non fin tanto che Victor starà lì. Poiché lo ha capito soltanto adesso, l'ex colonnello Moran, che lui non ha una casa, un rifugio sicuro in cui tornare dopo la tempesta.

Lui non ha mai avuto una vera casa, per essere onesti. Lui ha avuto solo persone.

Quelle che ha ucciso.

O quelle che gli sono state vicino.

Ed è molto meglio di una stupida casa.

Victor sta tagliando l'erba del piccolo prato con una falce. Una falce. Perché cazzo non si compra un tagliaerba elettrico pensa Sebastian, sporgendosi un po' dalla ringhiera della veranda per lasciare che i suoi occhi si cibino di quella insolita – ma altresì sensuale – visione. I jeans grigi attillati, la canottiera bianca, la pelle sudata, il viso accaldato... No, meglio lasciare la tecnologia lì dove sta, dopotutto. Nei negozi. Una falce sa essere mille volte meglio di un fottuto tagliaerba.

Così l'ex cecchino si toglie di fretta la camicia e la getta sul divanetto di vimini. Rientra in casa e i pantaloni vanno a far compagnia al tappeto sul parquet del salotto. Le scarpe nel vialetto, proprio vicino all'aiuola di petunie che mal sopporta. Rimangono solamente i boxer grigi e le dog tags sul corpo dell'ex chief of staff di Moriarty quando questi raggiunge l'amico, un tempo l'unico, di Sherlock Holmes.

Victor si ferma, osservando stupito il nuovo arrivato. Ma poi si dice che non dovrebbe proprio stupirsi di nulla: ogni giorno con Sebastian è un'avventura, una scoperta degna dell'Isola che non c'è. In un attimo ci sono solo sospiri e palpiti e indumenti che volano via. È piacevole il contrasto tra il freddo delle piastrine e la carne bollente.

"Hai mai fatto sesso in un prato d'erba alta?" chiede Vic, tra i gemiti. "Se ti dicessi di sì, penseresti di smettere?" ansima Moran, lambendo la pelle calda della pancia magra del suo amante tra i denti. "Non lo penserei mai..." un sospiro, "sarei solo curioso di sapere cosa avresti intenzione di fare, con una falce così a portata di mano."

Victor sente Sebastian sorridere divertito, contro il proprio ventre. E un attimo dopo lo sente che si muove dentro di sé, che geme contro il suo orecchio. Fin quando ogni cosa diventa troppo intensa per essere sopportata.

 

§§§

 

Sebastian non sa ancora bene come abbia fatto a convincere Victor a prendere l'auto e a guidare fino a Londra. Fino al cimitero di Nunhead, nel distretto di Southwark [1]. E ora se ne stanno lì, a osservare una lapide grigia anonima, con lettere bianche ancora più anonime.

Una tomba che dice tutto, all'ex cecchino.

Una tomba che non dovrebbe dire nulla all'ex compagno di università di Sherlock Holmes, ma che invece dice tutto e ancor di più.

Se quell'uomo folle e al contempo geniale sepolto là sotto non si fosse sparato un colpo in testa trascinando il colonnello nella disperazione più totale, Victor non sarebbe al suo fianco, in questo momento.

Trevor si considera egoista anche solo per pensarlo, ma gli piace. Gli piace dannatamente. Si sente un peccatore in questo momento e paradossalmente ne è grato al fato, poiché lo fa sentire ancor più vicino all'uomo che respira al suo fianco.

"Questo posto è soprannominato Cimitero di tutti i santi..." dice Sebastian, gli occhi incollati sulle lettere che formano il nome James sul marmo chiaro e anonimo.

"Ironico" è il commento asciutto di Victor. Sospira, il moro, mentre infila le mani nelle tasche della giacca a vento e si abbandona a una risatina sarcastica.

"Fottutamente ironico" fa eco l'ex cecchino, ridendo a sua volta. Poi si volta verso Trevor e Sebastian si scioglie, in quegli occhi che ieri sembravano verdi e oggi un po' più azzurri.

"Baciami" gli ordina.

"Qui?"

"Qui."

"Davanti a lui?"

"Voglio che quel bastardo di Jim mi veda e approvi" sibila Sebastian. Ha di nuovo quello sguardo, Moran, lo sguardo di una tigre ferita. Quello sguardo che Victor ha imparato a non giudicare e, soprattutto, ad amare. Victor pensa che, ovunque Jim si trovi in questo momento, abbia già visto tutto quanto ci sia da vedere, ma non dice nulla e lascia solo che la lingua calda e umida di Sebastian incontri la sua in una danza che sa di macabro e di proibito.

"Cristo santo, Seb, siamo in un cimitero..." protesta poi Trevor, staccandosi un attimo dall'avida bocca di Moran, per prendere respiro.

"Esiste qualcosa di più eccitante, Victor?" chiede Sebastian, soffiandogli sulle labbra.

E Trevor pensa che, sì, ci sarebbe qualcosa di più eccitante a questo mondo, tipo farlo in una delle camere matrimoniali al primo piano di villa Holmes nel Sussex, magari mentre il detective è in giardino a occuparsi delle sue amate – dannate – api. Lo pensa, ma non lo dice.

Perché ha paura.

Paura che Sherlock arrivi.

Perché suo padre una volta gli ha detto che i timori e i desideri pronunciati ad alta voce sono pericolosi, poiché qualche volta si avverano.

E lui non vuole dirlo ad alta voce. Non vuole correre il rischio che Sherlock arrivi.

Victor lo pensa, ma non lo dice.

Ma Sherlock arriva lo stesso.

 

 

§§§

 

 

Sebastian sa di aver urlato nel sonno quando si sveglia seduto nel letto. È madido di sudore, nudo. Con il cuore che pompa con un'intensità tale che da un momento all'altro potrebbe far esplodere il suo corpo meglio del semtex con cui era stato impacchettato John Watson, una vita fa.

John...

John, John, John, John...

Un nome, un martello pneumatico dentro la testa.

"Fanculo..."

Tanti, troppi pensieri che si ammassano dentro il suo cervello, quasi si fossero messi d'accordo per farlo saltare in aria, appunto.

E poi, una mano, quella di Victor, che si posa leggiadra e timida sulla sua spalla e da lì scende. Sulla schiena, sul fianco, andando a morire sulla coscia, nuda e bollente.

Victor non dice nulla. Non dice Va tutto bene, Era solo un incubo, Non era realmente qui o altre cazzate del genere. Victor non dice mai nulla e Moran ama tutto questo, perché si sente libero, privo di qualsivoglia pressione.

Allora Sebastian scende con le sue sino a incontrare la mano destra di Victor, se la porta alla bocca e la bacia piano. È più una carezza, che un vero e proprio bacio. Ha compiuto solo una volta questo gesto, con Jim, poiché il consulting criminal lo aveva rigettato come una cosa da donnicciole. Non lo ha mai fatto con John, neppure una volta; eppure, avrebbe voluto poterlo fare. Se avesse avuto il tempo per farlo con John, lo avrebbe fatto non una, ma dieci, cento volte.

Poi con uno scatto Moran si libera delle lenzuola... e della mano di Victor.

"Dove vai?"

"Ho bisogno di bere..."

E Victor sa bene che non si tratta di un bicchiere d'acqua, né di una tazza di the.

 

 

§§§

 

"Quando arriva?"

Il profumo della salsedine è pungente quando giunge alle narici, quasi disturbante. Sono seduti in prossimità della spiaggia, su uno scoglio abbastanza grande per accomodare entrambi. Victor non risponde subito, lo sguardo che segue le onde che si infrangono sul grande sasso, ricoprendolo di candida schiuma. Il ritmo costante della risacca è quasi rassicurante, come le coccole di una madre. Il moro vorrebbe poter dire al suo enigmatico amante qualcosa di altrettanto rassicurante, ma, per quanto si sforzi, non ci riesce.

"Domani. Verso sera, credo..."

Sebastian non gli ha ancora posto quella domanda, che Victor sa bene che gli sta frullando nella testa dal giorno prima. Una domanda che tanto è inutile fare, poiché sanno perfettamente entrambi che Holmes non sarà solo.

"Credevo che lui non venisse mai, qui" dice Sebastian, respirando a pieni polmoni il profumo delle alghe che aleggia nell'aria.

"Già, lo credevo anche io..."

È una pausa amara e scomoda, quella che si insinua tra loro due.

"Ha detto che è solo per un paio di giorni, comunque. In ogni caso, dovrai portare le tue cose a casa mia" un sorriso, che di divertito non ha nulla "e non farti vedere in giro fino a quando non se ne saranno andati."

Ecco lì, il plurale, quello che implica uno Sherlock + John.

Sebastian si sporge quel tanto che basta per sfiorare la superficie dell'acqua con un dito. È fresca e, per un attimo, vorrebbe disfarsi di tutti i vestiti, spogliare il suo corpo per tuffarsi in quelle onde chiare.

"Tanto è inutile. A quel detective del cazzo basterà dare una sola occhiata alla ghiaia nel vialetto d'ingresso per capire che sono ancora qui" sibila a denti stretti, mentre si alza in piedi e prende a lisciare le pieghe dei jeans. Poi lo sguardo cade su una macchia verde sulle scarpe da ginnastica bianche. "Dannate alghe..."

E allora Victor si volta a osservarlo, sorridendogli con affetto. "Se noterà quello, allora noterà anche qualcos'altro. E ne rimarrà soddisfatto" sussurra, cercando la mano di Sebastian e stringendola nella propria.

Se un attimo prima il corpo del colonnello tremava segretamente, ora ha smesso di farlo.

 

 

§§§

 

 

A Sherlock Holmes basta davvero uno sguardo al vialetto per avere un sospetto. E uno ai begl’occhi di Victor per averne la conferma. Ma Sherlock non chiede e non dice, vuole lasciare a Victor il suo tempo.

Sherlock Holmes ha imparato a dar tempo al tempo. E glielo ha insegnato John.

John Watson insegna tante cose a tante persone. Spesso, nemmeno si accorge del dono fantastico che possiede.

 

 

§§§

 

 

“Non ti aspettavo. Non ti aspettavo prima di...”

Una pausa.

“Prima di stasera?”

Un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Prima di qualche anno.”

Victor Trevor si toglie i guanti gialli in plastica, li scuote nell’aria e poi li getta verso i gradini del portico, dove atterrano sul secondo dei cinque, quasi con precisione millimetrica.

John si domanda come abbia fatto a colpire il gradino con così tanta precisione, dalla posizione in cui si trova. Forse perché si occupa delle api della famiglia Holmes da tanti, troppi, anni.

John si domanda cosa ci faccia un giovane uomo ricco e di bell’aspetto nella casa al mare di un vecchio compagno d’università ad allevare un qualche centinaio d’api delle quali nessuno sembra curarsi veramente.

John si fa un sacco di domande su Trevor, ma preferisce tutto sommato non ricevere risposta alcuna.

“Entriamo in casa, vi preparo un the.”

È la voce di Victor che echeggia nell’aria e riporta il dottore a contatto con la realtà. Lui, in verità, non sa nemmeno bene perché il suo compagno abbia deciso tutto d'un tratto di spezzare la noia delle giornate a corto di chiamate da parte degli Yarder per fare armi e (due) bagagli e venire nel Sussex. Non l’ha chiesto e Sherlock non gliel’ha detto.

Non lo dice nemmeno a Trevor, ma in cuor suo John ha il sospetto che Victor conosca la risposta, se ci riflette bene.

 

 

§§§

 

Il ricordo del viso di Victor non era perfetto, dentro il suo Palazzo Mentale. Ora che lo sta osservando bene, seduti al tavolo della cucina e intenti a sorseggiare un buon the caldo, Sherlock si rende conto che se lo ricordava più tondo, più pieno. Più triste...

Persino le rughe che gridavano rancore in ogni dove sembrano scomparse e ora Victor Trevor ha un aspetto più rilassato, sereno. Quasi felice.

Victor sta guardando Sherlock negli occhi, sperando che legga nei propri tutto l’amore insperatamente trovato in Moran.

Sherlock sta guardando Victor negli occhi e ci legge scritto un’infinità di conferme, che non gli dispiacciono, dopotutto.

John sta guardando la superficie increspata del the dentro la sua tazza e si sente di troppo.

“Scusatemi” mormora, alzandosi e spingendo la sua sedia da parte. “Ho voglia di respirare un po’ di salsedine.”

Un attimo dopo, la portafinestra che guarda sul retro della casa si chiude sulla spinta del vento.

 

§§§

 

 

John aveva dimenticato quanto fosse bello camminare a piedi scalzi sulla spiaggia, lasciando che i ciottoli o le conchiglie graffino la pianta dei piedi o che il vento gli scompigli i capelli appena più lunghi del solito. Non è una di quelle spiagge che pullulano di bambini schiamazzanti, questa; piuttosto una di quelle lungo la quale potresti andare avanti a camminare per ore e ore, in compagnia soltanto dei tuoi pensieri.

Sono quasi le cinque del pomeriggio quando John si ferma. Tira su la zip della giacca leggera fino in alto, proteggendosi la gola dal vento che diventa via via più insistente. Poi affonda le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e permette ai suoi polmoni di riempirsi di quest’aria buona, di quest’aria viva che sa di alghe, salsedine e mille altre cose che il suo naso ancora non conosce. Poi si guarda intorno, cibandosi di quella vista a tratti surreale.

Ed è quando si volta verso l’entroterra e i suoi occhi si posano sulla strada che corre affianco delle dune che la nota: una berlina color argento. Il suo conducente accende il motore in gran fretta e schizza via. John ha solo un flash dell’uomo che era alla guida.

Scuote la testa e sorride, tornando a smarrire lo sguardo nell'orizzonte.

 

 

§§§

 

 

Sebastian ha visto – intravisto – John e ancora non se ne capacita.

Parcheggia malamente l'auto davanti a casa di Victor, incurante dell'albero di prugne poco lontano che potrebbe lasciar cadere alcuni frutti tardivi e marci sul cruscotto, e corre in casa, con le ginocchia che tremano e il cuore in gola.

Si sente come la prima volta che ha tolto la vita a qualcuno: da schifo.

Sebastian ha intravisto John e la sua mente ancora non lo accetta.

Arriva in cucina ed entra sbattendo la porta.

Sebastian ha rivisto John e ora sta rigettando l'anima nel lavandino.

"Dio, fa sì che non mi abbia riconosciuto..." mormora, tra i colpi di tosse, rivolgendosi a un Dio in cui non ha mai creduto ma che oggi ha deciso di provare a cercare.

 

 

§§§

 

 

"Hai mai fatto sesso su una spiaggia?" domanda Sherlock a bruciapelo a John. Sono seduti su uno scoglio, lo stesso dove il pomeriggio precedente si erano seduti Victor e Sebastian. Solo che non lo sanno.

A Sherlock non interessa molto sapere se John abbia mai fatto l'amore su una spiaggia. Perché gli importa relativamente del passato di John. Ciò che importa realmente al detective è il suo futuro, il loro futuro assieme.

John sorride, mentre osserva una piccola onda infrangersi sul grande sasso, prima di trasformarsi in rivoli di schiuma.

"Hai letto Il socio..." [2] è il commento lusingato del dottore.

Una scrollata fastidiosa di spalle. "Ovvio che sì. Hai detto che è il tuo libro preferito." Sherlock sbuffa, un po' offeso per il fatto che John abbia dubitato che si sarebbe mai messo per davvero a leggere quel libro.

Lo sguardo del dottore si sposta sull’orizzonte, prima di parlare. “Sì, mi è capitato...” Sente Sherlock sbuffare, anche se non lo sta guardando. “Però non mi è mai capitato di farlo in una stanza in disuso di una vecchia casa coloniale, con tutti i mobili coperti da lenzuola, così candide da ricordare fantasmi, e polvere, polvere dappertutto...”

Poi John si volta e incontra gli occhi di Sherlock, che sorridono carichi d’aspettativa come le sue labbra turgide.

“Cosa stiamo aspettando, allora?” sussurra il moro, porgendo una mano al biondo compagno. “Andiamo a sperimentare che cosa si prova.”

 

 

§§§

 

 

Sebastian è sdraiato sul letto. Il letto di Victor. Quello che è diventato il loro, diletto. Si è appena concesso una doccia bollente e ora tutto ciò che indossa è un succinto asciugamani legato in vita. I capelli chiari sono ancora umidi, così come gran parte del suo corpo.

Sebastian è sdraiato sul letto suo e di Victor e sta ascoltando musica. Dal lettore CD supercostoso a caricamento verticale di Victor, perché il suo iPod si è scaricato e non ha un briciolo di fottuta voglia di cercare il caricabatterie. E adesso è costretto ad ascoltare tutta la discografia di Rihanna in loop.

A Jim piaceva Tchaikovsky, Paganini, Verdi... Piaceva ascoltare musica classica e suonarla al pianoforte. A Sebastian manca da morire ascoltare Jim mentre suona al pianoforte.

A John piaceva il jazz, invece. O forse lo sopportava solamente, quelle volte che è venuto al Blue Parrot. Sebastian rimpiange di non aver avuto abbastanza tempo per conoscere quale fosse la musica preferita di John.

A Victor piace Rihanna. Victor è così diverso da tutto e da tutti. Sebastian ha sempre odiato Rihanna e la sua pseudomusica pop, ma, da quando sta con Victor, Rihanna gli rammenta ogni giorno la prima volta che hanno fatto l’amore, quella volta che l’ex cecchino ha trovato finalmente il coraggio di liberarsi dai fantasmi del passato [3].

E ora che se ne sta sdraiato sul letto, seminudo e mezzo bagnato, per Sebastian Moran ci sono poche cose più rilassanti di sentire Rihanna che riempie la stanza con la sua voce calda, gorgogliando parole come Like a bullet your love me hit me to the core / I was flying 'til you knocked me to the floor / And it's so foolish how you keep me wanting more, eh / I'm screaming murderer, how could you murder us / call it murder, no love allowed, yeah yeah yeah [4]

 

 

§§§

 

 

Sherlock si spinge dentro John con un movimento deciso e il parquet sotto la schiena nuda del dottore scricchiola. Il biondo ansima quando il detective gli soffia sul collo e lo morde senza riguardi. Vorrebbe ancora fargli tutte quelle domande che ancora non ha avuto il coraggio di porre, ma in questo momento non hanno importanza. Nulla ne avrebbe, nemmeno se tra quelle risposte ci fosse un disturbante “Sì, tra le prime persone che ho baciato c’è Victor Trevor”.

Sherlock sa cosa sta passando nella testa del suo amico, collega. Del suo amore. Sherlock lo sa bene e con il suo silenzio lo asseconda. Lascia che John pensi ciò che crede, perché la verità sarebbe troppa da sopportare, per tutti e due. Perché tra quelle risposte ci sarebbe “Sì, tra le prime persone che ho baciato ci sono Victor Trevor e Sebastian Moran” [5] e tutto questo porterebbe a mille altre domande.

Così Sherlock lo asseconda e perpetra la menzogna, il non rivelare, mentre si spinge sempre con più forza nel corpo di John, lasciando che la sua carne bollente inghiotti la propria, fino a gridare il suo nome quando la mente si annulla e tutto diventa bianco.

 

 

§§§

 

 

“Lo hai visto?”

Sebastian si è rivestito. Indossa jeans scuri e una maglietta a maniche corte a girocollo, nera. Troppo attillata.

Sta osservando il mondo al di là della finestra della cucina, quella sopra il lavello, e non sembra essere in grado di capirlo.

“Sebastian?” lo incalza Victor.

L’ex cecchino stringe forte il bordo in marmo attorno al lavello. “L’ho intravisto” conviene alla fine, senza voltarsi. Segue una pausa silenziosa e scomoda.

“Come stai?” domanda poi Victor, tenendosi ancora lontano.

“Non lo so” è la risposta sincera di Moran. Il cuore di Trevor salta un colpo ed è lieto che il suo amante non lo stia guardando in volto, in questo momento. “Ho avuto paura che anche lui mi vedesse. Ma non è stato così. Quindi credo... di stare bene.”

Sebastian si volta. Vuole perdersi via negli occhi liquidi d’amore di Victor, nei suoi capelli ricci, nei suoi lineamenti morbidi. Allora Trevor si avvicina e lo abbraccia, senza stringerlo troppo a sé. Ha come timore che, se aumentasse troppo la presa, Sebastian andrebbe in mille pezzi tra le sue braccia.

“Sono invitato a cena a casa Holmes, stasera...” bisbiglia, contro il collo teso del colonnello. Anche Trevor lo è e Sebastian se ne rende conto da ogni fibra del suo corpo. Si rende anche conto che Victor si sente in colpa, per questo. Come se avesse paura che il fatto che lui incontri John mentre lui non può farlo possa ferirlo oltre ogni limite ragionevole.

Ma Sebastian non si sente ferito, no davvero. Non con Victor stretto a lui, che gli respira sul collo.

“Va bene, non c’è problema” dice lui, inclinando appena la testa per accarezzare con le labbra la sua guancia. “Solo... non provarci con nessuno di loro!” scherza. Victor sorride contro la sua pelle, che decide poi di mordere in un gesto di complicità e affetto.

 

§§§

 

 

“Quindi... voi due vi siete conosciuti all’università?” chiede John, avvicinando le labbra al suo calice di rosso. Victor annuisce e ripone il suo, vuoto, sulla tavola. “Già. Quando il mio cane lo ha azzannato a una caviglia.”

John sorride e sposta lo sguardo su Sherlock, che rotea gli occhi in un gesto di noia evidente. Victor riprende a narrare degli anni trascorsi insieme all’università e dell’estate – l’unica – che ha trascorso assieme a Sherlock, nella sua tenuta a Donnithorpe, nel Norfolk [6].

Il dottore si sforza di immaginare come apparisse il detective all’epoca e decide che, probabilmente, non era molto diverso da adesso: pretenzioso, indisponente, vanitoso, egocentrico, bellissimo. Ma poi i ricordi di quello stesso pomeriggio, dell’amore consumato in una delle stanze morte al piano di sopra, si fanno strada davanti agli occhi di John. E diventa difficile mantenere il controllo sulla propria concentrazione, nonché quello sul proprio corpo.

 

§§§

 

Sebastian sta correndo sulla spiaggia. Sta correndo sulla spiaggia con indosso pantaloni di una tuta non sua e la maglietta nera troppo stretta, nelle orecchie gli auricolari del suo iPod per ascoltare la sua, di musica.

Sebastian sta correndo sulla spiaggia quando invece ha promesso a Victor che non avrebbe messo il naso fuori di casa mentre lui sarebbe stato a casa Holmes per una cena che gli incuteva troppa paura per riuscire a dire Grazie, ma no grazie.

Con le scarpe da ginnastica che lasciano la propria scia sul bagnasciuga e che, pian piano, da immacolate assumono le più curiose tonalità del marrone, l'ex cecchino si chiede perché Trevor non sia riuscito a dire di no al consulente investigativo.

Ma poi Moran si ravvede, trovando la risposta da solo: semplicemente perché nessuno è in grado di dirgli di no. Nemmeno lui ci è riuscito. E, sotto sotto, gliene è grato. O non avrebbe mai conosciuto Victor.

È dopo una svolta, quando le dune diventano più basse e la spiaggia più ciottolosa, che Sebastian si blocca, gli occhi sgranati e le braccia che oscillano lungo i fianchi.

Ha dimenticato una cosa. Ha dimenticato una cosa a casa Holmes. Il vaporizzatore di Chanel 5, quello che gli aveva regalato Jim. Quello che Sherlock gli aveva ridato, consapevole di quanto significasse per lui, in un gesto che, come ben pochi, aveva sorpreso il colonnello [7].

Lo ha dimenticato nel bagnetto di servizio, quello al primo piano accanto al bagno padronale, con cui ha in comune il balcone.

Forse a Holmes non è venuto in mente di ficcanasare nel bagnetto di servizio.

Forse il suo Chanel n. 5 passerà inosservato.

E forse se stasera non si lava i capelli, magari domani il sole non sorgerà...

Sperare che Sherlock Holmes non abbia notato un dettaglio è come sperare che gli asini si mettano a volare da un minuto all'altro.

Probabilmente l'ha notato. Anzi, sicuramente l'ha notato, ma non ne ha fatto menzione a Victor.

Ma il problema reale, per Sebastian, è che non l'abbia notato John.

Forse non l'ha visto del tutto, il diffusore. Forse non ci è nemmeno entrato, nel bagnetto di servizio. Magari gli era del tutto passato inosservato quella volta, nel suo piccolo appartamento. L'unica volta in cui hanno fatto l'amore.

Tanti, troppi forse.

E Sebastian non vuole rischiare.

 

§§§

 

 

Moran ha sempre odiato le rose. Bianche, gialle, rosse... Le ha sempre odiate perché da piccolo, quando faceva qualcosa che suo padre, sir Augustus, considerava inadeguata per una persona del loro rango, lo obbligava a occuparsi delle piante nel roseto.

Senza guanti.

Per Sebastian, rosa è sinonimo di ferita, sangue. Inadeguatezza. E tutto ciò che ne deriva.

Padre, amore, odio.

Pistola, spari, proiettile.

James Moriarty.

Scuote la testa, il colonnello, al pensiero di Jim che si insinua come il più scaltro dei felini nella sua mente, di nuovo. Quando non dovrebbe.

Scaccia quel pensiero e per la prima volta in anni si rallegra di trovarsi di fronte a un manto di boccioli di rosa color arancione avvinghiati al traliccio di legno che ricopre la parete nord di casa Holmes. Il traliccio si innalza sino al balcone del due bagni al primo piano, costeggiando il colonnato del pian terreno. Ottimo per un’imprevista arrampicata al crepuscolo.

 

Sebastian è agile come la tigre a cui deve il suo soprannome mentre si arrampica sul traliccio. Un piede alla volta, una mano dopo l'altra. Il corpo sinuoso e allenato sembra essere fatto apposta per muoversi lungo la parete come la più flessuosa creatura sulla terra. Ma poi una spina ferisce l'indice della mano destra e un Cazzo sguscia senza controllo fuori dalle labbra dell'ex cecchino. È soltanto una minuscola goccia di sangue, eppur gli ricorda troppe ferite, ancora aperte.

Sir Augustus.

James.

Victor...

Victor...

Victor...

Sebastian si porta il dito alle labbra, succhiando via il sangue, avidamente. Come faceva con Jim, in uno dei loro numerosi giochetti erotici.

Jim, di nuovo.

Vai via!

E finalmente Moran scavalca la ringhiera in ferro battuto del balcone al primo piano. Forzare la finestra del bagnetto di servizio è un gioco da ragazzi. In un attimo è dentro, la tenda bianca che svolazza e gli solletica una guancia. Apre lo sportellino del mobiletto a specchio sopra il lavabo. Ed eccolo lì.

Nero.

Sinuoso.

Fiero.

Il vaporizzatore da borsetta – da borsetta! – donatogli da Jim.

Un attimo dopo, è ben nascosto in una tasca dei pantaloni della tuta.

E ora Sebastian sa perfettamente cosa deve fare: andarsene fuori di lì in sessanta secondi [8]. Eppure non lo fa.

È lì, a un passo da John. La tentazione è troppo forte, troppo lusinghiera, per non cedere come il più misero degli esseri senzienti. Allora ritira la tenda e chiude piano la finestrella. Poi socchiude la porta e si mette in ascolto.

Libero.

Richiude la porta alle sue spalle, facendo attenzione a non produrre il benché minimo rumore. Trattiene quasi il respiro, Sebastian, mentre muove i primi passi nel corridoio. Si avvicina alle scale e alla balaustra di legno laccato di bianco. Un chiacchiericcio indistinto proviene dal piano di sotto.

La voce di Victor spicca su tutte.

Victor..

John.

Victor...

Victor...

Victor...

Sherlock.

Il colonnello torna sui suoi passi, camminando all'indietro e tenendo gli occhi azzurri ben incollati sulla scala. Poi si volta. Eccola lì, la porta chiusa, quella della camera padronale. La loro camera. È lì per questo, dopotutto. Entrare, vedere. Comprendere. E allora Sebastian abbassa la maniglia ed entra.

 

Sebastian va a colpo sicuro, apre la porta giusta e trova la camera giusta. Poiché lui ci ha vissuto, in questa casa, sebbene abbia usato attivamente soltanto il piano inferiore.

La stanza è immersa nella penombra vespertina. Fa quasi freddo. Un brivido percorre la schiena del colonnello. Forse è l'aria fresca. O forse è l'adrenalina...

C'è un letto matrimoniale adornato da un copriletto azzurro con inserti ricamati di una tinta più chiara. Le tende alla finestra sono di un azzurro appena più scuro. Contro la parete a destra della porta c'é un bel comò, uno di quelli che si direbbe fosse appartenuto a una nonna che ormai non c'é più. Sebastian fa scivolare la mancina sul piano del comò. Ciliegio, robusto.

A entrambi i lati del letto ci sono due comodini, dello stesso legno e della stessa fattura del comò. Sherlock Holmes dorme evidentemente a sinistra, a giudicare dall'interessantissimo libro che si trova sul comodino: una monografia sulle abitudini riproduttive nelle api.

"Che gusti del cazzo..." è il commento sarcastico dell'ex cecchino.

Il comodino a destra è per esclusione quello di John: un libro di Ken Follet, I pilastri della Terra – "Bravo ragazzo" – [9], un pacchetto di fazzoletti, uno di caramelle di liquirizia, un paio di conchiglie raccolte sulla spiaggia.

Sebastian ha già circumnavigato il letto, quando lo vede. E il suo cuore smarrisce un colpo o due per strada.

È un mazzo di chiavi, tre piccole e una più grande e lunga. Forse le chiavi di Baker Street, chissà.

Ma è il portachiavi ciò che lo attira, ciò che gli mozza il respiro come non era preparato a sopportare. Un semplice anello a cui John ha agganciato il proiettile.

Quel proiettile.

Quello che era destinato a fargli esplodere la testa in mille schegge e che non è mai stato usato.

Quello che il colonnello ha regalato al capitano il giorno che hanno soffocato ciò che di bello c'era tra loro.

Sebastian si siede sul bordo del letto, per farsi più vicino al comodino e lasciare che i suoi occhi inghiottano tutto ciò che si trova su quella superficie, tutto ciò che sa di John.

Si inclina appena in avanti con il busto, spostando il peso sulle dita dei piedi e sulle ginocchia, quasi come se avesse timore a rilassarsi. Come se fosse in procinto di schizzare via di lì da un secondo con l'altro, come il più reietto dei colpevoli.

Il più infimo degli infimi.

Con riverenza, Sebastian prende il mazzo di chiavi e lo porta al naso, per inebriarsi del profumo di John, un'ultima volta. Le mani tremano appena e il cuore palpita. Ciò che prova non è molto diverso da ciò che ha provato solo qualche giorno prima, al cospetto della tomba di Jim.

Tiene il mazzo sul palmo aperto, saggiandone il peso e cercando di immaginare quali porte aprano quelle chiavi.

D'improvviso, le parole di quella canzone di Rihanna, la canzone di quella notte, iniziano a frullargli nella testa. Non vogliono proprio lasciarlo in pace.

 

'Cause now I am a criminal, criminal, criminal

Oh lord have mercy now I am a criminal

Look, I never thought I'd do it

Never thought I'd do it

Never thought I'd do it, oh gosh

What ever happened to me

Ever happened to me, ever happened to me

Why did I pull the trigger

Pull the trigger, pull the trigger

Boom!

[10]

 

 

Non si è mai sentito peccatore come in questo momento. Sebastian pensa che, no, non si meriti un bel cazzo di niente in questa vita, per tutte quelle che ha portato via.

Eppure ha Victor.

Eppure John non l'ha dimenticato.

C'è un pezzo di lui che è rimasto accanto a John e che forse ci rimarrà ancora a lungo.

L'ex cecchino avvicina il proiettile alle labbra. Vi deposita un bacio leggero, che ha più l'aspetto di un ultimo e rispettoso ossequio. Poi adagia il mazzo di chiavi nuovamente sul comodino, dove è giusto che stia. A riposare.

Sebastian si prende la testa tra le mani e socchiude gli occhi. È stanco. Eppure si sente felice.

Ma ha anche una tremenda paura, perché lui è un criminale, un peccatore. E pensa di non aver diritto a essere felice.

In un attimo, lacrime silenziose rigano le sue guance.

 

 

§§§

 

 

Sebastian ha appena socchiuso la piccola finestra del bagnetto di servizio alle sue spalle quando qualcosa attira la sua attenzione. Un rumore, proveniente dalla stanza accanto.

Il bagno padronale.

Allora si spalma con la schiena contro la parete e inclina la testa quel tanto che gli basta per avere una visione minima al di là della portafinestra, tutti i sensi all'erta.

"John..." mormorano le sue stanche labbra.

John Watson, al di là dei vetri.

John Watson, a due metri scarsi da lui.

John che sosta un attimo davanti allo specchio e si dà un’aggiustatina ai capelli.

John che sorride alla sua immagine riflessa, per poi spostare lo sguardo sul lavabo.

John che apre il rubinetto e se ne sta un po’ a osservare l’acqua corrente, prima di tuffare le sue mani dentro il getto.

John che si sciacqua il viso per scacciare chissà quali pensieri.

John che è sempre bellissimo.

Sebastian è rimasto lì in piedi, cibandosi di quella vista perché sa bene che è un dono che non avrebbe mai osato chiedere. Che è accaduto oggi, ma non accadrà mai più.

Perché vedere John che si sistema la zazzera di capelli color del grano o si sciacqua il viso accaldato è qualcosa di sensuale, che ti colpisce al cuore, al ventre, e che giudichi bellissimo.

Ma Victor lo è di più.

Victor è colui che c’è stato sin dal primo attimo in cui ha varcato il cancello di casa Holmes.

Victor è colui che è rimasto ad ascoltarlo senza giudicare.

È colui che lo ha preso per mano ed è stato al suo fianco nel più significativo dei modi: aiutarlo a liberarsi dei suoi fantasmi, dire addio a James e John.

Victor è colui che lo ha fatto rivivere.

L’ex cecchino sorride mentre vede il capitano riporre la salvietta con cui si è asciugato le mani e bisbiglia un sereno “Addio, John Hamish Watson”. In un’altra vita, magari, avrebbero potuto sedersi tutti e quattro – lui, John, Holmes e Trevor – a un tavolo del Blue Parrot per una bella partita a poker.

In un’altra vita, sarebbe stato un mondo perfetto.

La pesante porta di legno si chiude dietro la schiena del buon dottore.

 

 

§§§

 

 

“Ho dato un nome a ciascuna delle tue api...”

“Non ho intenzione di stare qui a sentirli tutti.”

“Non ti ho chiesto se volessi conoscere i nomi!”

“Oh, invece lo hai fatto. Strizzando appena il tuo occhio sinistro e arricciando all’insù l’angolo delle labbra dallo stesso lato.”

Sherlock distoglie lo sguardo dall’amico di un tempo e lo ripone su John. Il dottore sta aiutando il tassista a caricare i due piccoli borsoni nel bagagliaio.

Sherlock pensa che aiutare qualcuno nel suo lavoro quando lo stanno già pagando per farlo sia una cosa stupida e noiosa. E Sherlock odia le cose stupide e noiose. Ma poi pensa che John ne fa spesso, di cose stupide e noiose, e poiché ama John, forse un domani potrà arrivare anche lui ad amare le cose stupide e noiose. Un domani.

Victor è sotto il porticato e sta osservando il compagno di studi di un tempo. “Non cambi mai, vero?”

“Se cambiassi, le persone a cui piaccio non mi troverebbero più così interessante” ribatte il detective, con cipiglio.

“Posso solo immaginare quante siano, queste persone...” Victor volta il capo verso John, sospirando.

“Una sola. Queste persone sono una sola. Ma, dopotutto, ne basta solo una, non è vero?”

Sherlock riporta gli occhi su Victor, quegli occhi freddi, magnetici, calcolatori che costringono i suoi a tornare dov’erano poco prima.

“Non è vero?” ripete il detective con malizia.

Victor incrocia le braccia al petto, sulla difensiva. “Non portarmelo via, Sherlock...” Victor Trevor non è una persona abituata a supplicare, ma questa volta c’è in ballo qualcosa di troppo prezioso da lasciar andare.

Sherlock sbatte le palpebre, due volte, e inclina appena il capo. “Non ho intenzione di portartelo via” borbotta, quasi colpito nell’orgoglio.

“Solo, mi auguro tu sappia...”

“So tutto ciò che c’è da sapere, credimi” lo interrompe l’altro, portando una mano a metà strada tra il suo petto e quello del detective, quasi a volerlo fermare. "E mi sta più che bene così."

Una scrollata di spalle. “Se è ciò che vuoi...”

Sherlock scende il primo gradino del porticato e pensa quanto siano incomprensibili i sentimenti umani. Anche dopo averli toccati con mano.

Il tassista risale in auto, proprio mentre John inizia a muovere i primi passi nel vialetto, verso di loro.

Il dottore non è uno stupido, sa bene che c’è qualcosa di non detto, lì in mezzo. Di non detto a lui. Ma non chiede, non fa domande, poiché sa anche perfettamente che, se Sherlock avesse voluto metterlo a parte, di quel qualcosa, lo avrebbe fatto.

Il dottore ha deciso di rispettarle, ormai, le scelte del detective. Perché di lui si fida. Perché anche questo è amore.

Victor saluta Sherlock con un cenno del capo e John con una stretta di mano calorosa.

Nessuno di loro sa bene se questa sarà l’ultima volta che si incontreranno.

Ciò che Sherlock sa, quando si accomoda nel taxi e chiude la portiera, è che ciò che ha trovato nel Sussex non è per nulla ciò che si aspettava. È qualcosa di molto meglio.

 

 

§§§

 

 

Quando è rincasato dalla sua piccola effrazione notturna, Sebastian è andato dritto a letto. Si è spogliato rapidamente, sparpagliando scarpe, maglietta, pantaloni e boxer un po’ dappertutto nel tragitto tra l’ingresso e la camera da letto di Victor.

Le scarpe nel vestibolo.

I pantaloni e la t-shirt sulle scale.

I boxer giusto fuori dalla porta della camera, in una scelta calcolata che aveva tutto dell'invito.

Sebastian ha chiuso il diffusore di Chanel 5 nel suo comodino, dopo averlo portato alle labbra per salutarlo con un’ultima, sentita carezza. Proprio come ha fatto poc'anzi con il proiettile di John

Poi si è gettato sul letto, facendo cigolare appena il materasso.

E si è addormentato, nudo, scegliendo di attendere così il ritorno di Victor.

 

§§§

 

 

“La casa del tuo amico Trevor è da queste parti?” domanda John, la testa appiccicata al finestrino, gli occhi puntati sulle colline che si snodano oltre esso.

“Non è mio amico” sbuffa Sherlock, roteando gli occhi.

“Ma lo è stato, no? Lo è stato, prima di me?” incalza John.

Il detective si sposta qualche centimetro più a destra, appoggiando anch’egli il viso al proprio, di finestrino. Non desidera assolutamente intavolare questo argomento.

“Allora?” John si volta e cerca gli occhi azzurri del compagno.

“Allora cosa?”

“Cos’è successo?”

Sherlock non vorrebbe proprio parlarne. Sherlock non vuole rischiare di partire da una cosa vecchia di anni e magari finire a... Sebastian Moran.

“Eravamo amici ma non andavo a genio a suo padre. Contento?” sibila il detective, accavallando le lunghe gambe.

“Oh..”

“Già.”

“Mi spiace.”

“A me no.”

Gli occhi del detective sono sempre più chiusi a due fessure. Fino a quando la mano destra del dottore si insinua dolcemente tra le sue, in segno di affetto.

“Con una risposta così, gli altri penserebbero che tu sia un grande antipatico.”

“E, stranamente, non sbaglierebbero” borbotta Sherlock, trovando improvvisamente davvero interessante il paesaggio al di là del vetro.

“Oh, io invece credo di sì” mormora John, avvicinandosi di più sul sedile e accostando le labbra all’orecchio del moro.

Il tassista lancia rapide occhiate nello specchietto retrovisore, ma nessuno dei due se ne cura.

“Perché gli altri non capirebbero che in realtà volevi dire A me no perché altrimenti non avrei mai avuto il piacere d’incontrare te, mio diletto John” bisbiglia, il suo respiro che altro non è che una tenera carezza.

E allora Sherlock stringe la mano di John così forte da far quasi male.

Tutto fa male: il nodo allo stomaco, il cuore che sobbalza, il cervello che par scoppiare perché sta gridando una cosa sola, John John John. Ma è un dolore positivo, che non può essere altro.

Chiude gli occhi.

E tutto ciò che vede dietro le sue palpebre è il riflesso del profilo del suo John, il riflesso dell'amore.

Sherlock Holmes stenta a riconoscere se stesso quando si ritrova ad augurarsi che anche Victor possa conoscere lo stesso sentimento.

 

 

§§§

 

 

Quando Sebastian apre le palpebre, la stanza è inondata da una luce calda e piacevole. È quasi una carezza sulla pelle nuda. È quasi come quelle che Victor ama regalargli, non solo con le sue mani o le labbra, ma anche con il suo respiro.

Quando Sebastian apre le palpebre, Victor è seduto accanto a lui, sul letto, la schiena appoggiata sul cuscino sistemato in verticale. E lo sta osservando con i bei lineamenti addolciti in un sorriso.

"Se ne sono andati?" è la prima cosa che l'ex cecchino domanda. Niente buongiorno o ciao. Soltanto le cose essenziali. Victor non risponde, limitandosi ad annuire, mentre il suo sorriso diventa ogni attimo più grande e intenso.

"Pensavo tornassi a dormire qui, stanotte..." gli fa notare Sebastian, con evidente cipiglio.

"Ma l'ho fatto, colonnello" è la risposta di Trevor. Moran inarca un sopracciglio, stupito. "Non mi hai svegliato, però."

Allora Victor si piega verso destra, allungando un braccio quel tanto che gli permette di sfiorare la schiena nuda. "E perché avrei dovuto farlo? Quando potevo lasciare che i miei occhi gioissero quanto volevano della vista del tuo magnifico corpo?"

La mano di Victor scorre piano, in su e in giù, soffermandosi ora alla base della nuca, ora sulle natiche sode. "Vederti riposare, ammirare il tuo petto che si muove sereno e armonioso nella pace del sonno, è qualcosa di troppo irresistibile per poter essere infranto con i piaceri..." "I piaceri del sesso, forse?" lo interrompe Sebastian, bloccando rapido il braccio dell'altro prendendolo per il polso.

"I piaceri del sesso, sì" conviene Victor, con la più lasciva delle intonazioni.

Allora l'ex cecchino si tira a sedere anche lui, sfiorando il fianco del suo amante con il proprio, e pensa che ha tante, troppe, cose da raccontare all'uomo che ha accanto. Ci vorrà una vita intera, per farlo. E non potrebbe essere più perfetto.

James era il peccato, l'eccitazione, l'esaltazione. La miccia che accendeva tutte le micce.

John era la tranquillità, il conforto, la quiete dopo la tempesta.

Victor, invece, è casa.

 

§§§

 

E allora Victor attira Sebastian tra le sue braccia, donando alle sue labbra un bacio che sembra quasi risucchiare la vita dalla sua bocca. Come se volesse rammentargli che da quel momento sarà lui a decidere del suo destino. Sarà lui il padrone della sua anima.

E Moran, ex colonnello dell'esercito di Sua Maestà, ex gigolò, ex giocatore d'azzardo, ex chief of staff della più geniale delle menti criminali, è ben lieto di accogliere un altro padrone nelle cui mani riporre la propria esistenza.

È ben lieto di cingerlo a sé con le sue braccia forti e muscolose, di aggrapparsi a lui con la forza delle sue gambe, di strofinare il proprio bacino contro il suo in una sorta di mutua offerta di se stesso.

Sebastian geme piano il suo nome quando sente Victor entrare in lui. Lo sussurra contro il suo orecchio, ancora e ancora.

È quasi una nenia.

È quasi un inno.

Victor lo tiene stretto a sé mentre si muove in lui. Gli accarezza il collo, le spalle, il petto. Con le mani, le labbra, il respiro.

Sebastian si domanda come mai Victor abbia scelto lui.

Victor si chiede cos'abbia mai di tanto speciale per essere stato scelto da Sebastian.

E poi Victor e Sebastian non sono più "Victor Trevor e Sebastian Moran". Sono un'entità sola. Sono gemiti, palpiti. Sussurri. Sono paure e sicurezze. Rimpianti e certezze. Smarrirsi e ritrovarsi.

Fine e inizio.

Trevor non geme, né grida quando l'estasi lo raggiunge. Il suo corpo sussulta appena. Una, due volte. Moran, invece, urla il suo nome nell'aria pregna di sudore, quando viene.

 

 

§§§

 

 

La finestra accanto al letto è aperta, la brezza leggera di quella tarda mattina che fa oscillare piano la tenda di organza color verde pastello. Avanti e indietro.

L'ex cecchino si è addormentato tra le braccia forti e protettive del suo amante, il petto che si alza e si abbassa regolarmente, al ritmo della dolce melodia del suo respiro.

 

Un tempo, Sebastian Moran ha smarrito la strada poco lontano dal Paradiso.

Ora, l'ha ritrovata appena superato l'Inferno.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: [1] uno dei cimiteri di Londra, soprannominato appunto cimitero dei santi. Ho trovato ironico seppellirci Jim!. [2] riferimento alla mia Blue Parrot, fan fiction della stessa serie. [3] riferimento alla mia Man Down, fan fiction della stessa serie. [4] No Love Allowed di Rihanna; la considero appropriata per descrivere il rapporto Sebastian/Jim. [5] altro riferimento a Blue Parrot. [6] riferimento al Canone Doyle (L’avventura del Gloria Scott). [7] altro riferimento a Blue Parrot. [8] riferimento all’omonimo film con Nicholas Cage. [9] riferimento alla mia au!medievale Chronicles of Dartmoor. [10] Man Down di Rihanna.
> 
> Il titolo è un altro brano di Rihanna.  
> Mille grazie a Naripolpetta <3


End file.
